I Love to Learn
I Love to Learn is a soundtrack from PlayKids. It has 74 tracks. Characters Main Protagonists * Junior Barker * Kathryn 'Kate' Middleton * Theo * Mimi * Lupi Barker * Kami * Chico * Angelica * Timmy * Hau-hau * Junior's mum and dad * Kate's mum and dad * Theo's grandfather * Mimi's mum and dad * Kami's dad * Timmy's mum * Kylie * Bill * Mikey * Billy * Alexandra * LiLi * Norris * Sue * Callum * Sweetie * Alex * Rocker * Daisy * Yusef * Little Sam * Ben * Tidbit Cameo Characters The Amazing Adventures of Moo and Zedford * Moo Mooky * Zedford Other Series * Arthur * Sarah Music Tracks 1 * Let's Bake a Cake! * Brush my Teeth * Fruit is so Fun! * It's Christmas Time! * Outer Space is the Place * I'm Not so Scared Anymore * Itsy Bitsy Monster * All Dressed Up * Twinkle, Twinkle Firefly * Chinese New Year Special * Riding on a Train * How Things Grow * Digging Dinosaurs * Firefighters * Broccoli is Not so Bad! * Opposites 2 * Go for the Gold * Seasons * Elbows and Eyebrows * It's Time for Halloween * Learn to Cross the Street * Words Around the World * Latin America * I Can Count to 20 * If You're Happy If You Know It * This Is Where I Live * I Like to Read * Cover Your Mouth When You Cough * Ride My Bike * Adding and Subtracting * Do You Wanna Be Friends? * I Wanna Be Like Me 3 * I Love Waffles * When I Sleep * The Map Song * I Know My Shapes * The Calendar Song * I am a Girl * The Wheels on the Bus * St. Patrick’s Day * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * The Itsy Bitsy Spider * It's Easter * Reading is Magic * Earth Day * Reading is a Mystery * I Love You So * London Bridge * Father's Day * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * I Love The Weather * B.I.N.G.O. * Happy New Year 4 * June Party * Back to School * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * My Day by Day * Blue, Yellow and Red * 7 Days of the Week * I am a Child * Emotions * Let's Dance! * Caring for the World * It's Carnival * Musical Contest * Congratulations! * Past, Present and Future * Mom's Rock * The Rainbow * Soccer * The Class to Sing * Ball * Missing You * Let's Share * It's All Right * Already Christmas Cast * Kendall Gimbi - Junior Barker * Sandy Fox - Kate * Dorothy 'Dot' Fahn - Theo, Timmy's mum, Mimi's mum * Stacy Allen - Mimi, Hau-hau * Kelly Jean Badgley - Lupi Barker, Timmy * TBA - Kami * TBA - Chico * TBA - Angelica * TBA - Junior's mum * Eric Harthen - Junior's dad * TBA - Kate's mum * TBA - Kate's dad * TBA - Theo's grandfather * TBA - Mimi's dad * TBA - Kami's dad * TBA - Kylie * TBA - Bill * TBA - Mikey * TBA - Billy * TBA - Alexandra * TBA - LiLi * TBA - Norris * TBA - Sue * TBA - Callum * TBA - Sweetie * TBA - Alex * TBA - Rocker * TBA - Daisy * TBA - Yusef * TBA - Little Sam * TBA - Ben * Bria Habicht - Tidbit Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Shows Category:Originals